Rough Water and High Tide
by Lykosdracos
Summary: COMPLETE- Short Anamaria and Jack fic. Has nothing to do with any of my other stories. Just a story about how they could have met before... Anamaria innocent (yes I can see you shaking your heads) and jack light-hearted. Taking a break from all the angst


Pirate's Treasure (I unfortunately can't claim credit for any of these characters except the ones that I made up on my own. I hope you like the story and that you'll be  
able to see Captain Jack in an entirely brighter light.)  
  
There was something about London that left a lasting impression in his mind, maybe it was the rough hewn cobble-stoned streets that shone at night in the lamplight or it could be the oddity of drunkenness on one side of the streets and perfect civility on the other. Whatever it may be kept bringing him back for the reassurance that everything was the same. No matter, all he wanted right now was an overly large bottle of rum and a safe haven for the night.  
  
That shouldn't be too hard to obtain, with money he could get anything no matter what his attire, which he was completely proud of. An off-white loose fitting cuffed shirt and black pants made by the fine seamstress in Tortuga.  
  
Then the white sash he wore around his waist to hold his sword and pistol. A tattered brown belt was slung around his lean hips emphasizing his dark looks. A brown vest was the most important article in his ensemble because of the compass lodged in its pocket.  
  
He usually kept it confined in the belt loop of his pants, but tonight he figured the closer the better. A well-dressed man was quickly coming up the street and looked to be in quite a hurry. It wasn't at all hard to stumble into him and deftly reach into the satin pocket of his coat and withdraw a purse heavily laden with money.  
  
"'Scuse me, sir. Just passin' t'rough." He rasped drunkenly, pocketing the change skillfully. He didn't even have to check to see how much was inside, definitely enough for a drink and a room. He continued up the street searching for the pub he used to drink at. It was at least relatively clean and they cleaned their glasses after customers drank.  
  
The women were all safe and plenty willing for a little dalliance, especially if the pay was good. Speaking of women, one was walking his direction that very moment.  
  
As she got closer he could see that she only looked to be about eighteen. Her hair was tangled but still soft looking, the inky black color offset her azure eyes well but also gave an air of innocence to her expression.  
  
She looked directly into his eyes before falling into a rather ungraceful heap on the cobblestones. He went over to make sure that she was alright and was struck by the sadness he saw in her eyes.  
  
"Thank you for helping me." she trailed off as she stood and shook out the dark red skirts that were a full size too big for her slim figure.  
  
"Jack. Captain Jack Sparrow." He introduced himself as he waited for her to regain her balance.  
  
"I'm Katina. Well then I'd best be on my way. It won't do to return late."  
  
"No, it wouldn't. But first I'm going to have to insist on the returning of the purse." Jack smiled revealing two golden teeth towards the front of his mouth.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Katina asked bluffing for time.  
  
"I understand, luv, but picking a pick-pocket's pocket isn't the wisest thing for you to be doin', savvy? I need the coin too much to be lettin' it walk away."  
  
"You're a thief then?" she handed over the brown pouch with hands that shook slightly.  
  
"Never classify yourself as a common thief. You're far better than that I warrant, I almost let you have it too." He grinned. "What do you need it for anyway?"  
  
"Boardinghouse rules. Bring back three shillings a night or sleep outdoors. I've only one." She looked at the ground worriedly.  
  
"What say you to a good meal and a way out of here come morning?" Jack regarded her mischievously and folded his arms across his chest.  
  
"You would allow me passage on your ship?" Katina asked in awe.  
  
"How d'you know I have a ship?"  
  
"You're Captain Jack Sparrow, are you not? The infamous rogue of the sea? Pillaging and plundering your way through the Caribbean until you find a treasure worthy of your name?"  
  
"Very nicely put, but where'd you hear such tales? Certainly not in the boarding-school."  
  
"No, my parents used to speak of it before they-well, they're-I used to hear a lot when they thought me asleep." Jack felt a slight twisting deep in his mind; her story was close rival to his own.  
  
His parents had left him at age five because there had already been four other mouths to feed. An orphanage had seemed a good idea to them so he'd learned young how not only to survive but to profit.  
  
He had learned to read from the cleric that came once a month to make sure all the children stayed on the path of righteousness. It was rather ironic really that the same man who preached about sins was the one to collect a third of the schools earnings every year.  
  
The rules had been simple, children paid a shilling a day for housing and the older ones paid a pound a week. When he reached his tenth names' day they made him hunt for his own food too. No more free meals, if he wanted to eat he needed to find it for himself.  
  
All of it had come rather easy to him, so he was able to help some of the other children whom would have starved had it not been for his quick thinking and strategy. Jack was able to take on several different voluntary personalities in order to swindle, con, and steal money from the upperclassman in the city. He'd learned that everyone had a different outlook on life, once that outlook was found doors of opportunity opened.  
  
Looking at Katina, he could tell that she was only just getting the hang of it. He also realized that if she was eighteen, she'd need food and since she only had one shilling. her stomach must be aching. A feeling he had used to know quite well.  
  
From the way she spoke, she'd only recently been infiltrated into the boarding-school. She still spoke intelligently regal, as if she was used to being spoken to in proper English and not the cockney that was heard in these parts.  
  
"I'll take you up on that offer, Captain Sparrow. If you have room on board I vow to be the best cabin boy you've ever had."  
  
"You'd not have too-" he started to protest.  
  
"Yes I would. I may not look strong enough to make it through a voyage but I'm not as weak as I seem." A glint in her eyes proved that point, "I'll swab down the decks, lower the sails, or even help to scrape the barnacle from the sides. I don't want your crew to think me a simpleton. I want to be part of them as well."  
  
"That, luv, isn't such an easy thing as you make it out to be. You're a woman firstly and don't think they won't notice that right off. Second, it'd be safest in my cabin for the first few weeks until you're accustomed to the ship."  
  
"I've been on board a vessel before." Katina stated calmly. "My father used to own one. He'd let me help him below deck with inventory. I have no qualms of the ocean, nor is the seasickness a worry."  
  
"Well then, welcome to the Black Pearl." Jack said. "And now that you're a pirate lass. you're going to need a more convincing name, savvy?"  
  
"Well then call me Anna-Maria after the legendary pirate ship that got away with thousands of pounds of gold from the governor's own court."  
  
"Anna-Maria 'tis then. Your accent." he said as an afterthought, "don't speak so properly. Doesn't seem right."  
  
"Alright Cap'n, be this more to you're likin'?" she altered her voice quickly mimicking the way he spoke when they first met.  
  
"Perfect. It'll do well for tomorrow."  
  
"Do we have enough money to last us?" she inquired thoughtfully. Jack  
inspected the content of the purse and saw that there was enough to last them several meals and a room for two nights. Not that they'd be here that long, he'd told him men one day and he was keeping that true. After they ate Jack decided to show her the ship so she would know what she signed up for.  
  
"It's magnificent." Anna-Maria stared at the ship. It was the biggest and widest when compared to the others that were docked there. The British colors flew from the mast boldly and brightly even in the darkness of night. "She's the biggest I've ever seen!"  
  
"You'll get used to it once we've set sail." Jack assured her.  
  
"Only one question. If pirates are hung if they step foot onto English soil, how do you stay alive?"  
  
"Disguises, darlin'. You'd not expect us to walk through the streets as pirates now. Although we did try that once. everything ended well though, as it were." Jack smiled at the memory.  
  
"Halt there! What are you doin'? Docks are closed as of now." Said a navy man hurrying up to them. "Wait a minute! Aren't you-"  
  
"Drunk?" Katina jumped in. "Aye, I beg pardon sir for it seems my brother's had a bit much too much rum. You'll have to excuse his discrepancies." Katina changed her manner to an English lady.  
  
True, her dress was a little torn but it could still be believable. The shadows hid most of her features, she only hoped that her face was clean and her hair untangled. She curtsied low and then looked up at him through hooded lashes.  
  
"RUM!!" Jack bellowed hoarsely, "We're cel- celele- celebratin' guvnor! DRINKS ALL ROUND!!" he then wavered around the dock almost falling into the ocean. Katina had to grab his shirt to keep him from toppling off.  
  
"Get him home before he wakes all of England." The man hissed looking around nervously.  
  
"Right away, sir. Thank you." She curtsied again and then pulled Jack to walk with her. She was careful not to look back.  
  
"That was ingenious, love. Where did you learn such flowery words?"  
  
"My parents. My mother was once an English teacher. You know about my father already. They didn't care about women not being able to learn, they taught me how to read, write, and speak like a true lady."  
  
"I'd say you're well on your way to a life of pilfering, plundering, and adventure." Jack put his arm around her shoulders and swung her around. Katina laughed,  
  
"Well thank you Captain. Coming from you that's a high compliment indeed."  
  
They checked into the 'Golden Lion Inn' shortly after that. Jack could only book one room, and it had been a near miss at that. The Inn was crammed full to bursting, it had taken most of the purse and a little conning to get a room. Jack let her have the bed, himself sleeping in the comfortable chair by the window.  
  
Just by looking at him Katina knew that he loved the sea and belonged there. It was the look in his eyes and expression that convinced her. There was a certain sparking admiration in the amber depths that spoke volumes. He knew the sea did as it wished and damned any man who tried to tame it. The ocean and he had an accord and with a few exceptions got along well.  
  
He took his hat off and pushed his black hair back. It must have taken a long tom for him to have added the beads and shells to the braids that hung through his hair. A red ornate bandanna crossed across the front part roguishly.  
  
Katina looked down at her own crimson and white dress determined to change her appearance by morning. She'd already figure that the rest of his crew wouldn't take kindly to a woman coming aboard, she would just have to change their minds.  
  
Jack put the hat over his face and settled in more comfortably. It was best to let her mind rest now so sleep would refresh her for morning. Before she went to sleep though she draped a blanket across him and smiled as he turned his face to the window.  
  
* * *  
  
The next morning Jack woke up to an empty room. That wouldn't have been so odd if he hadn't seen the rumpled sheets and discarded dress. Had he that much rum the other night that he didn't remember taking a girl up to bed? Then all the memories rushed back, he had put a girl to bed but not in the way he previously thought.  
  
Only problem was that Anna-Maria was gone. He rubbed a hand across his face groggily. Mornings were definitely not his time of day. To wake up better he went over to the wash-basin on a bureau and thoroughly rinsed his face clear of dirt and grime. Then he took out his dagger and with soap lathered up and shaved off the shadow of a beard that had formed over night. Having done that he took out his line of kohl and outlined his eyes from end to end. It wouldn't do to go out looking nice now would it?  
  
The door opened slowly and he nearly put out his eye. Standing in the doorway was Anna-Maria, but she was so transformed that it was hard to tell. She wore buckskin pants that were a slight bit ragged on the end and boots like the ones he was wearing. Her shirt was white and loose fitting too, although she wore a brown sash to keep it close to her body.  
  
When she crossed one foot across the other and leaned against the frame he could have sworn that she had been a pirate all her life. From behind her back she placed a hat on her head and smiled.  
  
"Better?"  
  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."  
  
"Ahh. So that's the way of things. Good morning to you then, Captain."  
  
"It is now, love. Let's go meet the rest of the scoundrels now." They walked out the front door of the Inn and into the sun. Jack thread his way through the crowd easily drawing Anna-Maria with him so she wouldn't be lost in the masses of people.  
  
Once back at the dock, she saw what she guessed was the crew standing in a line in front of the ship. The first man in line had a monkey on his shoulder and a grim look on his face. He was also eating an apple and juice ran down from his hand. The second man was slightly shorter but had a kind face.  
  
Next to him a dark-skinned warrior-like person stood, he had a line of silver circles on his face from middle of the forehead to branch out on both cheeks. The look on his face was stern showing neither distaste nor happiness. There were more but Anna-Maria couldn't see them all from the glare of the sun.  
  
"I trust you all caught yourself a wench and plundered your way to morning?" Jack shouted grinning merrily. A loud cry echoed along the dock from the men that agreed with him. "Well then, mates, welcome aboard your newest crewman. Anna-Maria." The roars died down and they all craned to catch a glimpse of her.  
  
"But Captain! It's bad luck to bring a woman on board." One protested.  
  
"We sail on the Black Pearl, gents. Who's going to be needing luck? Let's get going, we don't have all day. To the ship!" Jack climbed the ramp that led onboard and turned to glance behind him. The crew all came forward then with Anna-Maria in the front. She grabbed a hatchet and cut loose the ropes that bound the ship to the dock. The crew didn't look so astonished anymore, someone even gave her a different hatchet with a sharper blade.  
  
"Raise our colors mates, we're pirates and will be till the hangman gets us!" Jack shouted. The British flag came down and a black flag with skull and cross bones was raised. Anna-Maria then made her way to Jack's side and waited for further instruction.  
  
It might take the crew awhile to get used to her, but as she watched the horizon get closer she knew that it would all turn out okay. Especially now that she sailed under the command of Captain Jack Sparrow, what could possibly go wrong? 


End file.
